six_horrors_at_toonysfandomcom-20200215-history
Tammy
Six Horrors= Tammy is one of the main antagonists in Six Horrors. She was an animatronic entertainer at Toony's Pizzeria and Funhouse before being decomissioned that (due to unknown reasons) tries to get to the player through the vents and kill them. Physical Appearance Tammy is a feminized small animatronic that heavily resembles a human. Her short hair is of a brown color and covers some of her left eye. She sports a long sleeved purple shirt along with dark purple pants and black shiny shoes. She can be also seen wearing her characteristic purple fedora. She has also got purple-colored eyes, eyelashes, and red cheeks on her face. Even though Toonybot has a black piece of fabric on his face for a mouth, Tammy appears to have a shiny, black piece of plastic as a mouth. She is also almost never seen with her eyelids fully open except in her jumpscare. Gameplay Behavior Tammy uses the vents to get to the player's office. She goes from the backstage, to the party area, to the hallway to access the vents, the player needs to seal the vents to prevent Tammy from entering the vents to the player's office. Trivia * Tammy was originally going to make her debut appearance in Six Horrors: Awoken, and was primarily designed as Toony's female contrast. * The modellers of the game used Toonybot's updated model to create Tammy, as ToonsterGames was no longer going to use it. |-|Six Horrors 2= Tammy, now known as Burned Tammy, returns in Six Horrors 2 as an aggressive, burnt, and withered animatronic. Physical Appearance Tammy's appearance changed after the fire, she lost her entire left arm exposing her rusty endoskeleton, she also has lost both of her leg parts of her suit, with the exception of her shoes, on her right arm she has lost a lower arm piece and a quarter of her hand, along with several rips on her suit overall, except her hair. She also lost her fedora and has rips on her eye sockets, she also lost her right eye and has one endoskeleton eye on her left socket. Her suit overall appears burnt and charred. Gameplay Behavior Burned Tammy starts in the Parts/Service room, appearing in the bottom, she then goes into the party area, then she goes into an unknown room to attempt to drain the power, the player must activate the fire alarm to put her back in the Parts/Service room, otherwise she will drain the power to the point of running out, then seconds later she kills the player. Extras Menu Description "Burned Tammy is an old, very burned version of Tammy from about 10 years ago. She was originally thought to be unsalvagable until she was found nearly a year after the place burned out, after construction was done on the location." Trivia * Burned Tammy is one of the two new animatronics to have been added in the major update of Six Horrors 2, the other being Golden Toonysuit. |-|Gallery= Six Horrors 613.png|Tammy carelessly stored in the Backstage. 577.png|Tammy staring at the camera in the Party Room 576.png|Tammy and Toonybot in the Party Room. 610.png|Tammy entering the vents in the Main Hallway. 624.png|Tammy's icon in the Custom Night menu. DrcDG0oWsAEYGqH.jpg|Scrapped image of Tammy and Toony in the Stage Six Horrors 2 332.png|Burned Tammy's icon in the Custom Night Menu. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Six Horrors Category:Six Horrors 2